Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly, a method of manufacturing thereof, and an apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc, are widely used. These devices typically include a display device to provide users with visual information, such as an image or video information, in order to support various functions. Recently, as components for driving such display device have become miniaturized, use of display devices in electronic devices is gradually increasing.
A mask assembly may be used to manufacture the display device. The mask assembly includes a mask frame and a mask sheet. A welding efficiency between the mask sheet and the mask frame may affect the resolution of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.